Scram
Scram & Shit is a song by rapper-singer Wilem featuring flop music icon Brinty Spreas which became a worldwide hit in late 2012. It is the fourth official standalone track featuring characters from The Nekci Menij Show which hasn't been featured in the main series. Although it was co-written and co-produced by Wilem, Brinty sings most of the vocals and cuts off Wil at the end when he attempts his own verse. Medoner also sings one line in the intro, but she was not credited. Background Scram & Shit is the second collaboration from the pair after 'Big Fat Bass', which they recorded for Brinty's seventh studio album, Fatte Femele. Brinty said she wanted to do another because her fans were 'very keen' on their first. Speaking about how she came up with the idea for the song, Brinty said: "Wel sumtims I scram at papratsi, and sumtims I shit, so I thort to put dose 2 consepts togeva wud b rly hi enegy and apeling to ppl." Lyrically, the song focusses on 'the club', with Brinty's verse addressing her supposed superiority over her rival flopstars. Music Video The music video premiered on December 22nd 2012 during the first edition of new series Medoner's Behind The Scones. During the show, Brinty was seen filming once scene in a white room, before doing another while sitting down 'because she has two children'. During a playback of the footage, Wilem described it as 'dope', 'dat's so dope', 'nxt lvl dopenes' and 'so dope'. It was shot and directed by P£nk. The clip primarily consists of Wil and Brinty appearing multiplied against basic black and white backdrops. Brinty is seen smashing statues of Adole and Bayonsé and setting fire to copies of Xtine's albums. Having interviewed them for Behind The Scones, Medoner makes three brief appearances, in which she drinks vodka, sings her line "Can someone turn this shit off?", and types the name of her album MDNE on a typewriter. There are also cameos from Brinty's fellow X Fater judge Dumi Luvoto when she sings the "I wanna shave those eyebrows dear", and Ladey Gags, whose head appears mounted on a wall. Lyrics Hook 1 (Wilem) *Bring the action Bridge (Brinty) *When you hear this in the club *You're gonna turn this shit up *You're gonna turn this shit up *'Medoner:' Can someone turn this shit off? *When we up in the club *All eyes on us *All eyes on me in the centre of the ring, oh shit wait never mind Chorus (Wilem) *I wanna scram, and shit, and get a big hit *And dance a bit, then have a sit *We saying who, are you, are you are you *We saying who, are you, are you are you Repeat Chorus (Wilem, Brinty) Hook 2 (Wilem, Brinty) *You are now now rocking with, Wil-e-m and Brinty bitch (Oh yeah) Repeat Hook 1 Verse (Brinty) *Fuck you all, my name is Brinty, it's on the wall *$15million to do fuck all *My shaved off hair's worth more than y'all *Y'all, y'all, y'all are shit *Everybody buy "Scram & Shit" *Why am I talking like a Brit? *'Cause everywhere that I go I bring the accent *Hey, yo, I think you're trying to be like Ke@$h£r *Till the World Ends is so last year *I wanna shave those eyebrows dear *Dear, dear, bitch stop *Number one but then you just drop *Brinty Jen Spreas back on top *To watch the rest of y'all bitches flop Repeat Chorus Repeat Hook 2 Outro *'Wilem:' Party drunken swag future hashtag yo I am so black *'Brinty:' Shut up Wilem, it's the end, you don't get a verse *'Wilem:' Wait Brinty this isn't fair, WTF External Links *Medoner's Behind The Scones - Scram & Shit on YouTube Category:Songs